FSN Tiger Dojo Special
Thank you for your hard work. Congratulations on clearing the main story and collecting all the Tiger Stamps. Congratulations! Welcome to the Tiger Dojo Special that rewards you for clearing the long story of Fate and completing the Tiger Stamps! I have nothing to say if you've played this game to this degree. Yes, you can go anywhere, sir! Yeah, we can finally say goodbye to mouse-clicking hell. Well, we're on our incentive trip and are at Einzbern's secret hot spring, the Valhalla Hot Spring. How do you like the hot spring, Taiga? It's great. It's really relaxing. I feel like I'll go to heaven if I relax a little too much. Right? The benefits of this hot spring include relieving fatigue and sending souls to heaven. You won't be able to come back if you drop your guard. Huh......!? I think I saw a butter field...! That was close. I shouldn't sleep in the bath. Well this is the grand finale of the Tiger Dojo. We will now hold a review meeting to wrap up Fate. Hey, it's boring to be scolded until the very end. We're at a hot spring, so let's just stick to talking about what happened. Huh!? I'm being expostulated by an underage loli-girl? But you're right. The hot spring feels good. Review meetings are what lions doheart Yeah, I contemplate my actions. Let's look back at what's happened without thinking about anything. So, what was your favorite part of the main story? Me? Hmm, I'll say the part where I got killed in Rin's route. There wasn't a CG there, but they added one later on. Oh, the one where you get your heart ripped out? Yeah, my heart skipped on that scene. Why don't you just die like that? I'm talking about the CG of me and Berserker. By the way, the one you're talking about is a mysterious CG that was the top candidate to be dumped, but was completed and inserted before everyone realized it. I-I see. That's weird. So they kept such a nasty CG and dumped the one where I transform using the God of Babylonia's power to fight one-on-one against Angra Manyu? line3Hey, Taiga. It doesn't matter, but it's Jaguar Man that transforms using the God of Babylonia's power. It's not tiger. What!? No way! But that tiger with the mantle has these really cute whiskers! If having whiskers makes you a tiger, even Mobi** Suits will be tigers. Shock! It's as shocking as finding out oshiruko and zenzai are two different kinds of food! Sigh... I've been wondering, but why are you concerned about tigers? You don't like being called Tiger, but the clothes you wear have tiger patterns. Do you like them or not? Hm. I love them and detest them at the same time. ......Well, okay. People have their tastes, so I won't pursue the question. So, what part of the main story is your favorite? Hmm. I like the opening movie. Especially the part where Fujimura Taiga shows up. I guess it was stupid of me to ask. We won't make any progress like this, so let's go in order. We'll start out with the first part, Saber route. It's a route that represents the game Fate, just like the route name "Fate" indicates. I have no complaint about this route because I have a big part and Taiga comes out in the ending. Yeah. I was one of the main heroines back then. Time sure is cruel. Fufufu. I should kill the guy who wrote the storyheart Okay, don't feel sorry for yourself. The purpose of Saber's route is to give the details of the Holy Grail War with the main focus on Saber. It's a standard story intended for beginner Masters. You were one of the bosses too. Shirou had to part with Saber-chan, but this should make him stronger... ...Wait. Does that mean there's a big danger of Shirou becoming Archer-san in this route? That would depend on how Shirou lives. Well, I think that's a pretty small possibility. I'm by his side, after all. I see. I'm relieved to know that Shirou will head down the path of evil with this small devil. Oh, wait a minute. You can live that long, Ilya-chan!? That's a secret. Well, everyone eventually dies, so don't worry about it. So, next is Rin route, "Unlimited Blade Works"... It follows many perspectives, and the story is more oriented towards the Servants. And quite frankly... We had no part in the story. Ilya-chan exited the stage midway, and I was treated without much consideration. You're always treated without consideration. Guwa! The truth pierces my heart! But Tohsaka-san's pretty unimportant, even though she's the main heroine. I think Archer took all the great moments. That can't be helped. As the title "Unlimited Blade Works" indicates, Rin's route is a story about Shirou. "Fate" and "Unlimited Blade Works" are two sides of one story. Shirou is the protagonist of this game, so the game has to be about Shirou. He's a pretty warped person, after all. I see. So the first two routes completely covered all the themes. Yup. So this is the front side of Fate. The story you get if you do everything you can as a Master. Next is Sakura's route, the back side of Fate. It's the deadly struggle chapter, where you fight through from the beginning to the end of the Holy Grail War! Deadly struggle chapter, huh? You're right. You die the most in Sakura-chan's route, after all. I can't laugh at how the shortest route ended up being the longest. There would've been a route for me and Ilya-chan if this one had been shorter. Your route didn't exist from the plot stage. Well, Sakura-chan's route was full of quick twists and turns, but what do you think, Ilya-chan? Can you call it a grand finale? Of course you can. Something ridiculous like the Great Holy Grail was destroyed, and everyone's alive except me and Saber. You can't ask for more. Oh. But I guess there was a plan to have a ridiculous ending where Sakura-chan, Rider-san, and Saber-chan are alive. ................Um, is that heaven? It's more like hell than heaven. Well, life's fun because you can't have it your way. It's just right when some people are missing. Wow, your words are filled with dignity. As expected from a character that's both a younger sister and an older sister. So, would you say Shirou is your younger brother or your older brother? That's a secret! As I have both attributes, Shirou also has both! Oh, I understand. But it's interesting and sad at the same time, considering that he might end up like Archer-san if he matures in the wrong way. Well, it'll depend on how he grows up, so let's leave it to Rin and Sakura. I said it before, but Fate is Shirou's story. The question of how Shirou should exist is presented in Saber and Rin's routes. One of the answers is Sakura's route, "Heavens Feel". We don't even need to say what the answer was. He lost many things, but he'll be accumulating new things from now on. Yup. That's why this is a grand finale. Everyone's going to be as happy as they can get. Oh, you're such a good girl. We don't learn how good you are until after you're dead. You really are like an evil heroine. Heh. That's my role from the beginning. I have no regrets. The rest is a battle for the remaining people. I'm just going to enjoy my hot spring and look down at the earth. I see. Then let's wrap this up nicely with a smile, pupil number one! Osu, all right, master! All right! This is the end of Fate/stay night! Thanks for not getting discouraged from the long playing time and fighting through the whole game! Yeah, thanks for playing the game! We took part after every dead end, but our duties are over now. This is the real farewell, but let's meet again in the main story! Goodbye! Don't die again! Goodbye! Huh...? By the way, Ilya-chan. Were you saying something about looking down at earth from here? Yeah. I said I'll watch over the earth from here. .........C-C-Could this hot spring be... Um...... Heaven? Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! It's not ending nicely at all!!